


The Hex

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Protective Dean Winchester, Time Travel, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: In 1997, John and Dean were fighting a witch. And poor Sammy got caught in the middle of it.





	The Hex

1997

John and Dean fired at the witch as she tossed dust at them. They covered their mouths and noses with the sleeves of their jackets, making sure not to breathe any in. The witch glared at them and mumbled something in Latin before John went flying into the wall. She looked at Dean.

“You’ll pay for this.” She cackled. She held up the wallet that she had snagged from John’s jacket. It didn’t have much in it. Their current stolen credit cards, some cash, his current fake ID, and a picture of him, Dean and Sam. Long before Sam developed an attitude. “Or, should I say, this little cutie is going to pay for it.”

“Leave him out of this.” Dean hissed. He tried to run at her, but it was like his feet were rooted in place. She mumbled something, waving her hand over the picture. Sam’s image glowed a strange green before turning back to normal. She laughed.

“Good luck!” She said with a wicked smile on her face. But it didn’t last long before John was able to pump her full of witch killing bullets. Dean was free from where he stood and he took off to the door.

“Dean!” John said, grabbing their gear and running behind them.

“I gotta get back to the motel!” Dean called out. “If that bitch did anything to Sam…” He trailed off. He didn’t even want to think about what could happen to his Sammy. Instead, he forced himself to run to the Impala, John running to his own truck, and they hauled ass back to the Impala. Dean had barely turned Baby off before he was rushing into the motel room. It was Saturday, so he knew Sam wouldn’t be at school. But he sure as hell wasn’t in the room. He saw a bowl of cereal laying on the tile floor of the kitchenette, like it had been dropped from someone tall.

“Sam?” Dean called out, tearing the room apart but finding no sign of his brother. “Sammy?” The TV was on, playing a teaser for Men in Black. Something Sam had been begging Dean to take him to see. And Sam was all about saving energy, so he wouldn’t leave without turning the lights and TV off.

“Dean?” John asked, standing in the doorway. Dean looked at him, his eyes conveying the heartbreak he was feeling.

“He’s gone dad.” Dean whispered. “Sammy’s gone.”

****

2019

A loud thud caught Jack’s attention first. He had been sitting in the library, trying to his own research, when a ghost of wind followed by a thud and a groan made him look. The kid, he was sure it was a kid, pushed himself up off the floor and looked up at Jack.

“Who are you?” The two said at the same time. They stared each other down. The kid did look familiar to Jack, he just wasn’t sure from where. He went to the bar cart and grabbed the bottle of holy water they kept there. He splashed some on the kid, who flinched back more from the shock and not because he was a demon. Jack was about to touch him with silver when Dean, Sam, and Cas came in.

“Who the hell are you?” Sam asked. The kid turned around and looked up at the taller guys.

“I’m not answering that.” A soft voice said. He backed away from them and felt around his sweatpants pockets to the phone that was there. Dean got a good look at the kid then, his eyes widening.

“Sammy?” Dean asked. Both the kid and big Sam looked at Dean.

“How do you know my name?” The kid asked. Sam stared at the kid. There was no way…

“Because I’m Dean.” Dean said. Sammy shook his head.

“No.” He said. “Dean’s only eighteen. You’re like, fifty.” Sammy said.

“Dude.” Dean said. “I don’t look that old.” Sammy pulled out the phone he kept in his pocket and quickly dialed his Dean’s number. That’s when the sound of a ringtone coming from a box on one of the bookshelves grabbed his attention. Dean’s old cellphone. They kept some of the old ones charged up just in case. And this was one of them.

“What did you do to Dean?!” Sammy screamed. He launched himself at the taller Sam. He might be small, but he was mighty. He got in a few good hits before Cas grabbed him, holding him in place.

“Let me go!” Sammy screamed. “Dean! Dad! Someone!” Sam and DEan looked at each other as they watched the younger version of Sam struggle against Cas. There were large tears going down his eyes. “Please.”

“Sammy, look into my eyes.” Dean said, kneeling in front of him. Sammy looked up into the emerald green eyes that he remembered from his childhood. They weren’t as shiny and full of life as they used to be, but they were still calming.

“D-Dean?” He asked, his voice squeaking. Puberty would hit him like a bitch in about a year, but right now, he was still that little kid that Dean had absolutely adored.

“Yeah. It’s me.” Dean said. Sammy looked around him to look at Sam, standing there with Jack.

“And that’s...me?” Sammy asked. Dean looked back at Sam and nodded. “I’m bigger than you?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, you’re still a nerd.” Dean said. Sammy glared at him.

“Shut up jerk!” Sam said, his voice cracking. Dean smirked.

“No way bitch.” He laughed. “Cas, you can let go of him.” Cas let go and held Sammy to his feet.

“What brings you here?” Cas asked. Sammy shrugged.

“I don’t know. I was just eating my breakfast and I started feeling really warm. I dropped my bowl of cereal and ended up here, talking to that kid.” Sammy said, pointing at Jack.

“I’m not a kid. My name is Jack.” Jack told him. Dean rolled his eyes. He went one of the books and started to flip through it while Sammy made his way over to Sam. He looked up at him.

“How tall are we?” Sammy asked.

“Uh, like 6’4”.” Sam said. Sammy’s eyes widened.

“That’s even taller than dad.” He said with a gasp. “I’m going to be taller than Dean and dad?” His smile lit up and he looked around. “Where is dad?” Dean looked up at Sam, who locked eyes with him. “Guys?”

“He’s on a hunting trip.” Sam told him. “Out in the Rockies. No phone service.”

“He went alone?” Sammy asked.

“No. He took...uncle Bobby with him.” Dean added. Sammy nodded, seeming to accept the answer. “We’re gonna figure out how to get you home. Cas and Jack will entertain you while me and this Sasquatch figure it out. Okay?”

“But…” Sammy started to say, but one look from Dean had him agreeing. “Okay.” Jack and Cas lead him away. Sam looked over at Dean.

“Dean...this is so…”

“Twilight Zone?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. “God, I kinda missed being taller than you.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Sam said. “Well, why don’t I research this and you go talk to...me?”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

“I got this.” Sam said. “Go enjoy your few moments of being the taller Winchester brother.” Dean laughed and went to where Cas and Jack were playing cards with Sammy. Dean sat in the fourth chair and watched them for a little bit. Sammy looked over at him.

“What happened?” Sammy asked.

“What?” Dean asked in response.

“You don’t look like you’ve slept in like twenty years.” Sammy said. “What happened?”

“Just life.” Dean sighed. “Don’t worry about it.” Sammy just kept looking at him. “What?”

“Where’s…where’s the amulet?” Sammy asked. Dean looked down, cringing some at the memory of throwing it away and how an older Sam had held onto it for all those years.

“I had to take it off. Got ectoplasma all over it.” Dean explained. “That is hard to get out.” Sam nodded, not really buying the answer but not wanting to talk to Dean about it anymore. Instead, he sat back in his seat as Cas dealt out the cards for war. Dean could feel Sammy glancing over at him, trying to get a reading on him. What had happened to his big brother in all these years? Why were his eyes so tired and his posture like that of a soldier?

“What were Dad and I hunting when all this was happening?” Dean asked Sammy.

“A witch.” Sammy told him. “I researched her and everything.” Dean nodded, it coming back to him some. “Hey Dean?”

“What?” Dean asked, a little more rough than he meant to sound. He was trying to figure out what to do next. He looked over and saw Sammy had flinched back a bit. “What’s up?”

“I, uh, did you ever talk me to see Men in Black like you promised?” Sam asked, a little shy. Dean had to smile.

“Yeah, I did.” Dean said. “And you’ll love it.” Sam’s face lit up. “In fact, there’s going to be two more, plus a new one in production, and there’s a cartoon series.” Dean told him, loving the way Sam’s face brightened at each thing.

“No way!” Sammy said. “That’s so awesome! Are they making more Ghostbusters too?”

“We don’t talk about that.” Dean laughed. “Just be happy with the Men in Black movies for now.” Sammy was like a ball of energy then. He had so many questions about movies and music and different things, but Dean couldn’t tell him much. He didn’t want to cause any chain reactions or anything like that.

“What about the date Marty and Doc went to the future? Are they making more Jurassic Park movies? Is Michael Jackson still a big thing?” Sammy asked. Dean just laughed.

“You’ll find out when you get older.” Dean said.

“But I want to find out now.” Sammy said, pouting. If he was going to be around for awhile, Dean would let him in on the secrets of the future, but then he thought about how Sammy would hold spoilers over his head. That’s when Sam came in.

“I think I’ve got it.” Sam said. “Ready to go back?”

“Already?” Sammy whined. “But it’s so cool here. Look at all the books you guys have!” Sam laughed some.

“I know, I know. But they’ll all be yours soon.” He told him, trying not to imagine all the things he would be going through for the next twenty-two years. “We gotta get you back before your Dean tears apart the world looking for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sammy sighed. He looked back at the other Dean. “Thanks.” He held out his hand for a handshake. “No chick flick moments, right?”

“I think I can make an exception.” Dean pulled Sammy to him and gave him a big hug. “You take care of yourself kid. It was great talking to you again.”

“Hey, I’m still here.” Sammy said, pointing over at Sam. “And I think I’m pretty awesome.”

“That you are.” Dean said, playing with his hair. Sam got the ingredients ready and started the spell, hoping it would send him back to the exact moment he was taken. Sammy smiled at Dean and waved at everyone before he disappeared. Dean stood there, staring at the spot where Sammy had been standing.

“Things like that happen a lot around here.” Dean sighed. “But I guess it could be worse.”

****

1997

John was about to put out a hunter ABP out for Sam. Dean was getting his gear together, ready to go look for him when a light flashed in the corner of the room and Sam fell to the floor. Dean and John raced over to him.

“Dean?” Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

“Sammy? Are you okay? What happened?” Dean asked, helping him up.

“I just had the weirdest dream.” Sam said, rubbing his head. “I think it was a dream.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re back.” John said, pulling Sam into a hug before Dean took over, assessing Sam for any injuries. When he found none, he pulled him into a tight hug.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Dean said. “I’m getting too old for it.” Sam just laughed some.

“Hey Dean?” Sam asked. Dean let go of his brother and looked down at him. “Can we go see Men in Black now?” Dean just laughed.

“Of course we can kid.” Dean said. “Of course we can.”

End


End file.
